The conventional structure of switchable watering function by rotating manner, such as the Chinese patent application applied by the present inventor, its application number is CN200810072279.9, which is a rotable switching structure of a watering device, comprising a shower housing, a water division member and a watering device, said watering device is fixed under the shower housing, the water division member is sealed and fixed upon said watering device; said water division member has at least two water division apertures for respectively connecting through each watering chambers of different watering functions of the watering device; a movable switching device locates upon the water division member of the shower housing, it goes through the shower housing and fastened with a water supply joint, when the shower housing rotates relative to the movable switching device, the movable switching device will seal some water division apertures of the water division member, while a water division aperture is remained open. The conventional shower disposes a movable switching device in the shower, and by the cooperation of the shower and the movement of the water supply joint, when flaps the shower, then the shower will rotate and tilt, and the movable switching device respectively controls the watering of different water division apertures of the water division member, finally to acquire a switchable watering function shower. However, the conventional shower has such disadvantages: 1. because the selectively sealing of a water division aperture is by pushing the ball, if the ball move irregularly, then the sealing would be inefficient; 2. the length of the sleeve is relatively long, moreover a restoring unit is disposed between the sidewall of the sleeve and the housing, thus the size of the conventional shower is relatively large.